Various types of data storage devices have been developed conventionally. As for such a data storage device, for example, a solid state drive (SSD) using a NAND-type flash memory that is one type of a rewritable nonvolatile memory as a storage medium has been developed.
Such SSD performs writing and reading operations of data in logical access units referred to as “Page” or “cluster”. To perform high-speed processing in such SSD, it is important to determine which operational timing a read/write is performed.
In recent years, a read/write tends to be performed on such SSD in multiple channels. In the conventional technology, the read/write timing suitable for the multiple channels is not taken into account.